Trust
by anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary- In the end the only person whom you can fully trust is yourself. England learns it the hard way. Featuring the likes of Scotland, France, Queen Mary and America. One shot.


Trust.

 **Summary- In the end the only person whom you can fully trust is yourself. England learns it the hard way**

 **Scotland-**

 _"Brother, you have to help me and my tribe. Rome is searching for me. If he finds me, he will take away"_ cried out a small blond boy in a foreign language.

 _"I am sorry Albion, but I cannot help you. I have to keep my people safe."_ replied a red haired boy, who looked in his early teens.

The boy name Albion let out a small whimper and continued _"But you promised me that you would keep me safe. We are family. You have to help me"_

 _"Family? You are the reason Mother Britannia is dead. We were hapoy before you came. And now she is dead and a weakling like you is looking over her land. I cannot help you. You need to help yourself. Stop being so weak"_ snarled the elder one, causing Albion to start sobbing.

 **Before the two could continue, a shout was heard _"Caledonia"_.**

 _"I have to go albion. Try not to get yourself killed. Maybe we'll see each other again"_ replied Caledonia. He gave one last look to the sobbing blond and turned back and left.

 **Albion was left alone.**

 **This was the day Albion realized, the concept of 'being together in a family' didn't apply to him. He couldn't trust his family not anymore.**

 **France ( Norman Conquest) -**

"How could you do this to me!" cried out Albion, now known as England. He was a bit older now.

"I am sorry" came the reply from a long

haired blond, with beautiful blue eyes. His face was that of sympathy. He was sorry.

"You promised me that you would never hurt me. I thought you were my friend, France. You lied to me." continued England. He was shaking with anger. He had trusted that bloody frog.

"Angleterre, I am really sorry. I cannot control my people. You have to understand" replied France.

"No you have to understand, we will never be friends again. From today onwards, you are my enemy. I promise you I'll drive you out just like how I drove out the Romans and The Vikings. You are not better than them." hissed England. He gave France a glare and stormed off.

 **This was the day Englans realized, that he couldn't trust other countries. They were not his friends. Everyone will try to hurt him. And thus he became lonely and friendless.**

 **Mary I** -

"Your Majesty, you cannot continue doing this. We cannot have a King Of England who cannot speak English. You need to stop executing my people" cried out England. He was against this.

"I gave them the choice to become Catholic but they chose to remain protestant. And as for Philip, he will learn to love me after I have his baby" replied Queen Mary.

"We are losing against France. The crops are decaying and there is no proper harvest. You are burning my people at stakes. You will destroy your country and kill me" said England. Before he could add anything , a sharp jolt of pain ran through his body. Another mass execution.

"Enough! I am your Queen. You will have to listen to me. Now go make yourself and prepare for your king" ordered Queen Mary, who was eagerly waiting for King Philip.

"Mark my words. Your reign won't last long. Your legacy will be that of a witch. Spilling so much innocent blood just for your husband. One day you will grow old and die, and I'll still be here. So do not think for a second that I'm your servant. **I am England**. I'll have the last word" Warned England. He gave one last look at his Queen and left.

 **This was the day England realized he should not listen to everything his monarchs say. Thus, he became distant and sharp with his future rulers.**

 **America (WW** **2) -**

"What do you mean that you are still neutral?" cried out England. He was in a very bad shape. There were bags under his eyes, he was a lot paler and thinner. Being bombed every night was taking its toll on him.

"I am sorry. I cannot do anything. I have strict orders from my boss. I cannot directly help you" replied America. It was hard for him to see his former caretaker and ally to hurt like this. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"Then why are you here? Go back to your country. Pray tell what do you want?" hissed England. All he wanted to do was just get this over with.

"I came to check on you" answered America.

"Check on me? I don't need you to check on me. I need your help and if you can't do that. Then get out of here. You're wasting my time. I have a war to fight." snapped England and he left the room.

 **This was the day England realized that even if you have allies, at the end of the day you are the only one whom you can completely trust. And you have to fight for your own survival.**

 **And thus, he become the lonely, secluded and sad person he is now.**

 **Fin.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading. This was hard for me to write. I am sorry if some of the history is wrong. I tried my best.**

 **If you all have any request involving England, feel free to tell me. I write for any ships involving him.**


End file.
